Secret World Imagine
by petit.Moineau
Summary: Écrite entre 2009-2010, et reprise en 2013 sur le thème du mmo Secret World. J'écris cette histoire avec passion, retranscrivant mes ressentis de la vie, mes émotions et mon imagination en un mélange bien personnel, je me libère ainsi dans un monde différent ou je peut m'exprimer plus intensément. Soyez indulgent merci car c'est ma première fanfiction, et bonne lecture à tous :)
1. Introduction

**Ce prologue a été récemment édité pour permettre une lecture plus fluide :)**

**[ Notes : Les tirets évoquent les dialogues, les guillemets les pensées, et les étoiles les bruits de toutes sortes. ]**

* * *

Introduction :

Lundi 5 mai 2013, 8h15  
Quelque part dans Paris sous la pluie.

* Bip bip!... *  
* Bip bip! *

- Oui ?  
- Voix au téléphone: C'est moi, tu vas bien Neyle ?  
- Neyle: Oui... Ça peut aller... Enfin je ne sais pas...  
- Voix: Ne t'en fais pas… Ce n'est pas ta faute vous ne pouviez pas savoir…  
- Neyle: Peut être, mais à cause de moi il à failli y passer !  
- Voix: Il sera bientôt sur pied ne t'inquiète pas… Dans tous les cas fais attention à toi le mal est partout et tu le sais. Je te rappellerais plus tard.  
- Neyle: Ok…  
* Tut tut... *

Vous devez surement vous demander qui je suis, et ce que je fais dans Paris à cette heure à parler avec un inconnu…  
Je m'appelle Neyle, jeune femme française de 19 ans, le genre discrète à l'aspect innocent, je fais partie de ceux qui ont connu le monde d'avant et le changement.  
En réalité les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient…  
Le 21 décembre 2012 date de la soi-disant fin du monde annoncée quelques années avant, il ne se produisit pas ce à quoi les gens s'attendaient, on pensait à une météorite, des aliens et j'en passe…  
Mais quelque chose de bien plus mystérieux s'insinuait tel un serpent vicieux sur notre monde et qui bien sur n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça.  
Au début personne ne se rendit compte de rien, il y avait toujours le même taux de meurtres, de vols etc, etc… Mais l'air que nous respirions était différente, certaines personnes disaient avoir vu des 'monstres' mais aucunes preuves n'étaient avancées...  
La découverte de l'effrayante vérité se produisit pour moi quelques mois auparavant quand je rentrai de mon boulot qui je dois l'avouer n'est pas le meilleur du monde mais au moins je me sens un peu plus en vie grâce à lui.

* * *

Dans un métro parisien un soir de janvier 2013.

J'attendais seule assise sur un banc du quai du métro à feuilleter le dernier magazine de jeux-vidéo sortit en kiosque.  
- Dis donc il à l'air bien… Vivement qu'il sorte celui la! Dis-je amusée en souriant.

Un bruit étrange me fit lever la tête en l'air.  
Les néons accrochés au plafond s'éteignaient et se rallumaient très vite.  
- Qu'est qu'il se passe ? Ils ne peuvent pas les réparer leurs lampions de temps en temps !?  
L'air devenait étrangement froid, et une sensation d'oppression et d'angoisse m'envahit petit à petit.  
Je me levais doucement, rangeai mon magazine dans mon sac, et je regardai le quai tour à tour devant et derrière moi.  
Tout avait l'air normal excepté les lampes, mais mon intuition me disait que quelque-chose n'allait pas, je me sentais observée.

* fffffff... *  
Un courant d'air glacial me caressa la nuque me faisan frissonner jusqu'au os.  
- CRIIIIIIIII !  
L'horrible bruit venait de derrière moi !  
Je me retournai subitement pour voir pour voir une chose qui me glaça le sang.  
- CRIIIIIII !  
Je ne savais pas si c'était un homme ou une femme mais la chose portait une sorte de manteau de tissu gris rapiécé qui la recouvrait de partout, et le seul membre que je pouvais voir était son immense main noire griffue sortit d'une manche crasseuse qui entaillait une des colonnes décoratives du quai dans un bruit strident, elle me regardait, enfin je crois, diffile à dire.  
- Oh merde… Furent les seuls mots à sortir de ma bouche.

La chose s'approcha lentement de moi, semblant flotter, son visage était caché par une capuche.  
Instinctivement je reculai et cherchai aussi vite que possible quelque-chose pour me défendre, mais la créature fût plus rapide.  
La panique s'installa en moi comme un éclair.  
Elle m'attrapa les poignets sans prévenir de ses mains noires glacées ce qui eu pour effet de me paralyser tellement la peur était intense, je ne pu voir son visage toujours plongé dans les ténèbres de son vêtement.  
- N-Non ! Mais lâche-moi !

* Bam ! *

J'eus le réflexe de lui donner un coup de pied dans ce qui devait être son ventre.

- CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
Elle poussa un cri abominable et me lâcha soudainement avant de s'envoler pour s'accrocher au plafond telle une araignée.  
Je tombais à la renverse à ce moment la, m'étalant de tout mon long.  
Mon instinct de survie me disait de me lever et de fuir « Allez bouge ! »; Ce que j'essayais de faire mais n'y arrivai pas, j'avais un mal fou à me déplacer, je pu juste lever la tête pour voir subitement un homme débouler de nul part.

L'instant d'après j'entendis le son d'une arme à feu.

* POUM ! *  
Le son me vrilla les oreilles que je réussis à couvrir de mes mains « Oh mon d… ! ».

* POUM ! *

Il tirait sur la chose avec un fusil à pompe qui lançait une lumière très vive.  
La créature continuait de pousser ce même hurlement qui m'empêchait encore de bouger, elle se précipita alors sur moi et n'était plus qu'a un mètre quand...

* SPLASH! *

- AAAH ! Criais-je en cherchant à me protéger la tête dans les bras quand je reçus une sorte de liquide bleu très froid sur le haut du corp; Mon visage et mes mains heureusement épargnée par l'affreuse mixture.

* BRAOUM! *  
Pivotant sur le côté je vis l'instant d'après la créature s'écraser sur un banc qui vola en morceau sous l'impact.  
Elle se désintégra aussitôt sous forme de poussière noire, son vêtement disparaissant lui aussi en lambeaux très fins, et la lumière électrique des lampes revint à nouveau quelques secondes après sur la rame du métro, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Mon sauveur s'approcha de moi  
- Est-ce-que vous allez bien mademoiselle?!  
- Qui... Q-Que...  
J'étais sous le choc, il faut dire qu'après ce qu'il c'était passé ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.  
- Calmez vous vous ne risquez plus rien.  
- M-Mais qu'est-ce-que ce que c'était que ça !?  
- Je vous expliquerais plus tard, je dois vous amener en lieu sur.  
- En lieu sur ?! Mais vous êtes qui d'abord ?!  
Je ne reçus malheureusement pas de réponse à ma question…  
- Tenez prenez ça.  
Il craqua une sorte de gélule blanche sous mon nez qui devait être un somnifère car elle eu pour effet de m'endormir instantanément.

* * *

Fin de l'introduction.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu, et surtout merci de m'avoir lu **:)


	2. Chapitre 1: Tant de questions

Chapitre 1 -Tant de questions :

15 janvier 2013, 16h25  
Dans un hôpital Parisien.

* Ti Ti ! ... Ti Ti ! ... Ti Ti ! ... *  
La sensation d'être présente sans l'être...  
Est ce que je rêve?  
Suis-je morte ?

* Ti Ti ! ... Ti Ti ! ... Ti Ti ! ... *

Comme dans la brume...

- Voix féminine: Alors c'est elle notre blessée?  
- Voix masculine: Oui elle a été transportée dans la nuit par un soldat je crois.  
- Voix féminine: Un soldat ? Original...  
- Voix masculine: Alors... Individu de race blanche, de sexe féminin... Environ un mètre quatre-vingts... Blonde, yeux bleus... Elle à l'air en bonne santé, ses signes vitaux ont l'air stable mais tu lui a fait un checkup ?

- Voix féminine: Évidemment, tout est ok, mais est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi elle est la ?

- Voix masculine: Non, il a juste demandé à ce qu'on prenne soin d'elle en attendant qu'elle se réveille et puisse s'en aller.  
* Ti Ti ! ... Ti Ti ! ... Ti Ti ! ... *

Des voix... Je les entendais... Si lointaines...  
je revenais peu à peu à moi, et doucement j'ouvris les yeux.  
Une lumière vive m'aveuglai presque me faisant les refermer aussitôt.

Voix féminine: On dirait qu'elle émerge enfin.

- Oooh... Sortais-je difficilement dans un souffle.  
Je rouvris à nouveau les yeux.  
Mais il me fallu quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que j'étais dans une pièce blanche d'hôpital ou étais placé une dizaine de lits dont le mien.  
Apparemment j'étais allongée sur l'un d'eux et deux personnes se tenaient de chaque côté.  
J'en déduisis qu'elles devaient être médecins à leurs blouses blanches.  
Un homme aux cheveux court grisonnants et une femme brune.  
Ils surveillaient une machine blanche reliée à mon poignet qui émettait un bruit continu.  
* Ti Ti ! ... Ti Ti ! ... Ti Ti ! ... *

Je tentai de bouger mais mon corps était comme à moitié endolori.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, je me sens bizarre...  
Je tournai la tête vers l'homme sur ma droite où étais marqué sur son badge 'Docteur White'.  
- Où est-ce que je suis ? Demandai-je avec difficulté.  
Une expression d'étonnement apparu sur le visage du docteur.  
- Vous êtes dans un hôpital, un homme est venu vous transporter et nous a demandé de vous garder en observation... Vous ne vous rappelez pas?  
- N-Non...  
Et c'était le cas.  
- Il ne nous à pas dit son nom mais il a laissé ça pour vous.  
Le docteur White posa une lettre sur une petite table encore à droite de mon lit.  
- Merci... Mais… Dans combien de temps pourrais-je sortir ?  
Comme pour beaucoup de monde les hôpitaux n'était pas vraiment le type d'endroit ou j'aimais séjourner...  
Le docteur parût réfléchir.  
- Tout dépendra du moment ou vous pourrez poser pied à terre... Nous n'avons heureusement pas détecté de blessures chez vous, donc d'ici quelques heures quand vous aurez retrouvé des forces vous pourrez partir, m'affirma il l'air sérieux ses yeux gris trahissant une pointe d'inquiétude.  
- Bien, merci docteur…  
La femme sur ma gauche qui devait aussi faire partit de l'hôpital au vu de son badge prenait silencieusement des notes sur un petit calepin.  
- Reposez vous mademoiselle, vous êtes en sécurité ici, me dit-elle avec un sourire pour me rassurer.  
Et ils partirent, me laissant seule dans la pièce blanche à l'odeur aseptisée.

J'essayais de me remémorer le pourquoi du comment j'étais arrivé la.  
- Un soldat qui m'amène dans un hôpital... Comme l'homme de mon rêve...

Mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir vraiment si j'avais révé ou si j'avais vécu la situation qui m'avait amené dans cet endroit.

Je pris un moment pour me détendre, puis j'attrapai la lettre posée à côté de moi et je l'ouvris.  
Elle était pliée en trois et était écrite à la main à l'encre noir sur un beau papier blanc.  
''Je sais que vous devez vous posez beaucoup de questions après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et c'est normal.  
En général les gens meurent devant ce genre de créature, mais vous, vous avez cherché à la repousser.  
Je trouve cela admirable et je remercie le ciel d'être arrivé à temps.

J'aimerais vous rencontrez pour en discuter autour d'un verre si bien sur vous n'y voyez pas d'objections.  
Retrouvez-moi devant la gare de Montparnasse à 19h.

Ps: Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la sensation de paralysie, elle se dissipera rapidement.

Officier T.''

Hier soir ?

Tant de questions se bousculèrent au même moment dans ma tête.  
Était-ce l'inconnu qui m'avait sauvé ? Et comment savait-il pour mon état physique?  
Je repliai la lettre et cherchai dans la poche de ma veste mon portable.  
'16h30' était indiqué.

- Q-Quoi ?!

Ça voulait dire que j'étais la depuis des heures ?! Mais sur quoi j'étais tombé pour avoir été assommé à ce point ?!

Oh non...

J'avais dormis tout ce temps... Ce n'était pas normal, mais je devais me reposer avant de rencontrer ce monsieur T pour mettre les choses au clair, et surtout comprendre ce qui m'était arrivée.

je réglai le réveil pour 18h.  
- Ça me laissera le temps de récupérer un peu…  
Et je me détendis à nouveau dans le lit pour m'endormir doucement mais surement.

* * *

1H30 plus tard.

* Vrrrrr ! Vrrrrr ! *  
Le bruit du vibreur de mon portable me réveilla me faisant émerger brusquement.  
- Hmmm...  
* Vrrrrr ! Vrrrrr ! *  
Je l'attrapai d'une main et l'éteignis.  
Ma sieste avait dût être efficace car je réussis à me redresser et à me lever du lit sans trop de difficultés.  
J'enfilai ma veste et pris mon sac qui était posé devant le lit avant de ranger la lettre de l'officier à l'intérieur, puis je sortis rapidement de la pièce.

Dans le couloir je croisais des infirmiers et des médecins tous très occupés, ainsi qu'un type à moitié chauve maigre comme un squelette sur un brancard qui parlait tout seul en regardant le plafond, surement dans l'attente d'une opération ou autre.  
Il me fallu suivre des panneaux placardés ici et la sur les murs tous aussi blancs que les pièces ou les patients séjournaient, et après quelques minutes je réussis à trouver l'accueil où une femme rousse en blouse bleu clair était assise derrière un comptoir.

Elle leva aussitôt la tête dés qu'elle me vit passer.

- Mademoiselle !

Surprise je tournai la tête dans sa direction.

- O-Oui ?

- Vous êtes la patiente qui nous est arrivée cette nuit ?

- Je crois bien...

- Il n'y a pas de doute, dit elle avec amusement. Elle avait l'air sympa.

- Est-ce que je peut sortir ?

- Bien sur, selon le dossier vous y êtes autorisé, je dois juste vous demander de signer ce petit papier que voila.

Elle me tendit une petite fiche bleue claire ou la seule chose à faire était d'y apposer ma signature.

- Et voici.

- Merci mademoiselle, comprenez nous ont ne peut pas faire autrement.

- Je pense bien, merci madame, au revoir.

- Au revoir faites attention à vous, me répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère que je lui rendis.

Puis je me dirigeai enfin vers les portes de sortie en verre qui coulissèrent à mon passage.

Quand j'eus passé les grandes porte vitrées d'entrée une petite bruine froide me caressa le visage m'accueillant à l'extérieur.  
- Ouf, enfin dehors… Ça fait du bien… "Je hais les hôpitaux".  
Un léger sourire me parcourut le visage, finalement j'étais entière et libre.  
Je descendis les marches en pierre de l'hôpital rattachées à une grande place marbrée très jolie malgré la pluie, et me dirigeai en face côté rue pour aller me trouver un taxi.  
Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour les dénicher car Ils étaient cinq, tous alignés devant l'établissement médical.  
J'avançais devant le plus proche, une voiture grise banale mais convenable, puis toquai à la fenêtre, un homme à l'intérieur me fît un signe de tête affirmatif pour me faire comprendre qu'il était disponible.  
J'ouvris la portière et m'installai à l'arrière.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle, salua le conducteur.

Flanqué d'un air sympathique, la peau mate et les cheveux courts et noir, il avait un costume gris assortit à sa voiture.  
- Bonsoir monsieur, est-ce que vous pouvez m'amener devant la gare de Montparnasse s'il vous plait ?  
- Bien sur par à cette heure ci il risque d'y avoir du trafic comme toujours, donc dans trois-quarts d'heure ont y sera.

- C'est parfait merci.

J'éviterais comme ça d'arriver trop en avance.

* VRRRrrrrroum... *  
Et il démarra.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, le chauffeur était calme et ne parlait pas, très profesionnel j'appréciais, il s'arrêta cinquante minutes plus tard devant la gare la circulation parisienne nous ayant ralenti, classique à cette heure ci.

- Alors, trajet court, ça vous fera trente euros, habituellement c'est quarante mais comme vous m'avez été agréable je vous fait un rabais.

- O-Oh ! Merci c'est très gentil de votre part ! Est-ce que je peut vous régler par carte ?

- Bien sur et il me tendit une machine sans fil.

* Tic tic tic tic *

- Voila.

Il sortit le papier de facturation qui s'en échappa et me le tendit avec ma carte de crédit.

- Merci, bonne soirée mademoiselle.

- De même, merci à vous.

Et dans un sourire il repartit une fois que j'eus claqué la portière.

À nouveau je reçus une fine pluie très fraiche, le temps n'avait pas changé.  
- Brrrrrr finalement il ne fait pas chaud...  
je m'emmitouflais comme je pouvais dans ma petite veste beige tout en regardant autour de moi pour voir si le mystérieux officier était la; J'étais bien devant la gare mais apparemment personne n'avait l'air de m'attendre et je ne vis aucun homme qui lui ressemblait.  
Je pensais qu'il serait habillé comme un soldat ce qui aurait pût faire la différence dans la foule des passants mais j'allais me tromper.

- Excusez moi vous êtes bien Neyle ? Interrogea un monsieur à la voix grave dans mon dos.  
Je me retournai et reconnu aussitôt celui qui m'avais sauvé de l'horrible chose hurlante du métro.  
Il était grand faisant au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, la peau blanche, plutôt baraqué, brun ténébreux avec une barbe de 3 jours bien entretenue, et des yeux noirs qui exprimaient confiance et sérieux à la fois.

- O-Oui, c'est moi...

Il portait un grand manteau noir à col qui lui donnait un côté chic très séduisant.  
Tenant un parapluie il s'empressa de le mettre au dessus de ma tête.  
- Enchanté, et content que vous ayez répondu à ma lettre, mais n'allez pas prendre froid, dit-il gentiment.  
Je fus surprise de cette attention galante.  
- Merci, vous êtes l'officier de la lettre ?  
- Affirmatif, je me présente officier Thomson.  
Il me serra la main.  
Elle était chaude et j'eus une sensation étrange mais très brève à son contact.  
- H-Heu... Enchantée de même...  
J'étais gênée ne sachant pas comment réagir en face de mon sauveur, le contexte était spécial.  
- Je vous propose que nous nous posions dans un café pour discuter calmement, est-ce que ça vous va ?  
- Oui pourquoi pas...

- Sinon nous pouvons aller dans un restaurant.

- Non non un café c'est parfait, fis-je en rigolant poliment.  
- Très bien allons-y.

Je lui emboitai le pas en direction d'un café parisien à l'enseigne rouge carmin à deux pas de la gare coincé dans une petite rue, il y en avait plein mais seul celui la avait l'air de l'intéresser.  
Dés que nous arrivâmes devant il me teint la porte pour me laisser entrer ce qui me fis discrètement sourire, et après quelques secondes nous nous assîmes à une table prêt d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur une rue pleine de passants.  
Nous prirent deux minutes pour nous mettre à l'aise, il enleva son manteau mais je gardai ma veste, encore trop frigorifiée pour l'enlever, et commandâmes à boire.

Je compris rapidement pourquoi l'officier avait choisit ce café car le cadre était simple et chaleureux, mais surtout il y avait très peu de mondes à cette heure ce qui était étonnant vu qu'on était en plein dans l'horaire de sortie des boulots.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, je préférais de loin la tranquillité à l'agitation.  
Puis Il me regarda et prit un air sérieux.  
- Bon... Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.  
Mon visage se figea, inexpressif.  
- J'espère bien...  
- La chose qui vous a attaqué cette nuit la est une strige…  
Sur le coup je ne compris pas de quoi il me parlait.  
- Pardon?  
- Une strige... C'est une créature démoniaque qui attaque dans les lieux sombres et peut paralyser par son cri si on n'a pas les protections adaptées pour s'en défendre.  
Il avait l'air très sérieux et moi j'étais complètement larguée… D'ailleurs il le remarqua.  
- Ce serait assez long à expliquer mais le monde à changé… Et si vous avez le temps je peux vous raconter en résumé…  
Je réagis vivement car je mourrais d'envie de savoir dans quel genre de guêpier j'étais tombée.  
- Oui ! Bien sur ! Allez-y !  
- Bien… Vous devez savoir que dans l'univers la science et le rationnel ne peuvent pas tout expliquer... Il existe des forces paranormales et occultes qui dépassent la compréhension des esprits les plus simples voir des plus matérialistes.  
Je l'écoutais avec intérêt mais ne comprenais pas vraiment sa phrase qui résonnait à mes oreilles comme du chinois.  
- Heu oui... Mais quel rapport avec moi ?  
- J'y viens... En fait le 21 décembre 2012 la barrière qui séparait notre monde de celui du monde invisible s'est brisée... Et cette catastrophe a fait entrer toutes sortes de créatures pas très pacifiques vous voyez... Il y en avait déjà avant, mais la c'est pire...  
- Comme celle d'hier ?  
- Exactement... Je suis désolé qu'elle vous soit tombée dessus...  
Il baissa les yeux comme embarrassé, voyant cela je tentais de la rassurer.  
- Ne le soyez pas, on ne pouvait pas savoir, je me suis juste trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... Mais je vous remercie d'être intervenu... Sans vous je serais surement morte à l'heure qu'il est...  
- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Souffla-il en me souriant.  
Un grand serveur blond nous apporta notre commande un café noir serré pour monsieur et un chocolat chaud pour moi, et il repartit à son comptoir.  
L'officier Thompson baissait les yeux sur son café qu'il commençait à touiller en silence.  
Sa lettre me revint en tête.  
- Dites-moi officier... Vous m'avez fait venir ici uniquement pour me parler de surnaturel ?  
Il releva doucement la tête.

- Non bien sur, j'ai une proposition très sérieuse à vous faire...  
Je le regardai alors droit dans les yeux, curieuse et inquiète.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Il existe trois grandes sociétés sécrètes qui combattent et profitent de l'émergence démoniaque pour améliorer leur influence… Je fais partie des templiers, nous combattons le mal depuis des millénaires, et nous utilisons un armement technologique très avancé. Nous sommes présent sur toute la planète mais d'une façon cachée.  
Je l'écoutais en silence n'en perdant pas une miette.

- ...  
- Je vous ai vu vous défendre contre cette strige, et peu d'humains arrivent à les frapper, c'est même quasiment un exploit.  
- Simple réflexe défensif… Affirmais-je en lui souriant, ce qui ne le fît pas réagir.  
- Je me suis renseigné sur vous, nous avons des yeux et des oreilles partout; Vous vivez seule dans un petit studio et vous cherchez actuellement un meilleur job, ai-je raison?  
Mon sourire disparu aussitôt  
- O-oui pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?  
Il sourit alors à ma place.  
- Pour vous proposer d'intégrer les templiers, et d'être formée comme il se doit à la chasse de ce qui ronge ce monde... Je sais que ça peut paraitre un peu trop rapide en besogne mais nous cherchons des personnes qui ont vu le mal en face et ont osé lui tenir tête ne serais-ce qu'un peu, et vous êtes aptes à remplir nos exigences.  
Sa proposition me surpris.

- En quoi suis-je apte ? Je n'ai fais que me défendre.

Tout ça commençait à devenir flippant.

- Croyez moi, l'intuition chez les templiers est comme une seconde nature, nous n'affirmons rien au hasard.  
Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques je me mis à réfléchir intensément. J'hésitai mais ne pouvais refuser... D'aussi loin que remontais mon existence j'étais faites pour me battre, la vie ne m'avait pas laissé le choix, alors entre moisir dans un bureau minable à classer des dossiers ou affronter mes démons à coups d'armes diverses le choix était fait depuis longtemps.

Mais ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à légère, non, car si je les rejoignait je prenais le risque évident de rencontrer le même genre de danger que la nuit dernière, et au vu de la facilité avec laquelle l'officier m'avait défendu j'eus la sensation que ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche; Des abominations bien pires se présenteront tôt tard, car à l'entendre elles sont partout ce qui n'a rien de rassurant.

Alors j'étais la, devant un bol de chocolat tiède face au choix peut être le plus important de ma vie; Me demandant ce qui était le mieux entre continuer de me mentir à vivre une existence ennuyeuse comme la pluie, pire que la mort... Ou prendre cette main tendue prête à me faire entrer dans une organisation n'ayant pas peur de faire face aux monstres qui hantent cette terre.

Être libre, émancipée du poids de la société, avoir le courage d'enfoncer les portes ouvertes.

Finalement l'évidence était la, ma vie actuelle n'avait rien d'excitant et j'en savais maintenant trop.  
- Je commence quand ? Lui demandais-je avec assurance.  
Il ria en silence.  
- J'étais persuadé que vous diriez ça. Répondit-il en me souriant  
- Ah oui ?  
- Parce que je sens que malgré la peur que vous avez du ressentir hier soir vous avez l'âme d'une guerrière c'est une certitude… Les gens comme vous sont rares, et croyez moi je sais de quoi je parle.

- ...  
Compliments ou non je restai muette.  
- J'ai parlé à mon commandant avant notre rendez-vous, il n'attend que votre visite dans à la base pour vous intégrer et vous préparer à ce que vous devrez affronter;  
Une voiture viendra nous chercher dans cinq minutes et vos affaires personnelles seront apportées chez nous par nos soins… C'est une chance comme rarement il s'en présente, vous aurez un nouveau chez vous, une mission, et croyez moi vous ne le regrettez pas; Il est temps d'oublier la routine parisienne.  
- Avec plaisir, confirmais-je souriant faiblement mais contente de cette rencontre malgré les révélations pas très apaisantes sur le changement du monde et sa vérité inavouable.  
L'officier Thomson se leva, payant la note et laissant un pourboire avant même que je ne puisse sortir mon propre argent, le geste paraissait naturel, c'était gentil de sa part, puis nous sortîmes du café.  
Dehors l'officier rouvrit son parapluie pour nous abriter de la pluie, il me montra une grande voiture noire très classe qui nous attendait juste en face.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air de plaisanter ».  
- Voici notre transport.

- Joli.

-N'est ce pas, rétorqua-il d'un léger sourire.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le véhicule, et il m'ouvrit la portière arrière droite pour me laisser entrer.  
Ses attentions de gentleman ne me laissaient pas indifférente, j'étais tombé sur un homme civilisé.  
Et il entra à son tour de l'autre côté.  
L'intérieur était fait d'un beau cuir brun sombre très confortable ce qui me détendit rapidement, la voiture était également chauffée.  
- Vous pouvez y aller, confirma-il au chauffeur impassible à l'avant, coupe en brosse tout de noir vêtu et lunettes teintées vissées devant les yeux, il n'avait pas eu l'once d'une réaction à notre entrée.  
Et la voiture démarra, se mettant rapidement en marche.  
- Neyle nous nous rendons à l'aéroport d'Orly, un jet privé nous y attend.  
Je tournai la tête vers lui stupéfaite comme si j'avais vu un fantôme.  
- Pardon?! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que l'ont prendrait l'avion !  
L'officier Thomson parût comme étonné et embarrassé.  
- Oui, excusez-moi, j'ai oublié de vous dire que notre base principale est située à Londres...  
- À Londres ?! M'écriais-je encore plus interloquée qu'au début.  
- Absolument, mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous faisons souvent des aller retour en fonction de nos missions, c'est rapide et sans danger, et je suis sur que vous vous ferez vite à la langue du pays.  
Je repris un peu de calme.  
- Si vous le dites... Désolée mais je ne m'y attendais pas... J'aime beaucoup l'anglais mais c'est-à-dire que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de prendre l'avion, et rien que cette idée m'a toujours remplie d'appréhension.

Révélation honteuse et inquiète.  
L'officier me posa une main sur l'épaule pour me rassurer  
- Je vous comprends, mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien, nos pilotes sont parmi les meilleurs, rajouta-il d'un ton confiant.  
Je lui répondis par un sourire forcé et tournai la tête en direction de la fenêtre pour regarder les rues défiler au dehors.  
J'avais pris une décision qui allait changer ma vie à tout jamais, mais j'étais sur de moi, et prête à affronter le mal malgré ma peur grandissante.

Tant de questions passaient dans ma tête dont les réponses n'allaient pas tarder à arriver...

* * *

**La suite prochainement** :)


End file.
